Status Effects (PM2)
'Status effects '''are conditions that alter how Olive behaves for a period of time. Most of them harm her efficiency. They can also hurt her reputations and weaken her health. Status effects are represented by the three blue squares next to her armor and weapon icon in the UI. Sick Sickness occurs when Olive's stress is higher than her Constitution. Her efficiency at both jobs and classes is severely affected. In addition, the HP available for battles goes down by the sickness percentage. If you remove sufficient stress before or during the month she's sick, she will be able to work and study efficiently, though her HP will still be lowered for that month. Scolding her while sick will raise her stress by 5. She also can't use pocket money or eat food from the restaurant. If Olive happens to be both sick and delinquent, she will respond as though she were merely sick when asked how she's doing. She can waste money on items while under both effects though, and this happens even if she's bedridden. While sick, she can't go out to town for free time or go on a vacation. Rather, she gets the option to rest at home or go to the sanitarium, which costs 20G per day. The hospital also relieves stress when she's sick, up to one point less than her current Constitution if it's not lowered by any event by the end of the month. If her sickness is allowed to build up beyond 90%, she will be bedridden. Staying bedridden for more than 2 months will make her die, and you lose. This is the only way to prematurely end the game. Delinquent Delinquency occurs when Olive's stress is greater than her Morality/Faith (whichever is higher). Delinquency makes her inefficient at work and classes. While delinquent, she has a chance of wasting money, usually at free time. Giving her pocket money at free time doesn't seem to stop her from doing this. Along with the normal Free Time and Vacation options, Olive is also able to go out on Monitored Free Time, in which Cube follows behind her to make sure she behaves. Monitored free time prevents her from wasting money but lowers stress at a much slower rate. Delinquency affects her efficiency, and at higher rates (around 60% or more) she's outright turned away from most jobs. She can still attend all classes, though. Delinquency applies for the whole month, so even if you reduce enough stress before or during the month, she will work inefficiently for the rest of the month, having a chance of getting arrested at high delinquency rates, having a chance of wasting money during free time etc. At very high levels of delinquency (around 90% or more,) she has a chance of getting arrested for joining a criminal gang. This cuts out a lot of stress and Sin but ruins all her reputations, as they all go down by 90%. Scolding her while delinquent reduces her stress by the value of her relationship with the father, and then raises said relationship value by 5. Giving her pocket money doesn't reduce her stress, but all other stress reduction methods work as usual. In Love Love occurs if Olive happens to accept the proposal of a flirty suitor and go on a date with him. The suitor comes at random when Charisma is her highest stat and she's at least 14. While Olive accepting the suitor's request is random, it tends to occur more when she has low morals, high stress, and/or a low father relationship. This affects her efficiency at work and classes, with her work efficiency being more visibly reduced. This effect lowers her relationship with the father, Cube and the young officer by 6. So, if you're trying to marry the prince, you can only allow this to occur once. Once you're affected by this there's no good way to get rid of it, you just have to wait for three months. The easiest way to avoid this is to raise a stat to be higher than Charisma, or to avoid raising Charisma too much. Thankfully unless you either work a lot at the sleazy bar, cabaret, or overdose on Charisma bonuses this is unlikely to happen. Mistress When Olive has Charisma as her highest stat and is at least 14, there is a chance of a rich old man offering to pay her if she becomes his mistress. She has a chance to accept the offer, and is more likely to do so when her Morality is low, her relationship with father isn't high, or she is stressed. Accepting this gets her paid a small amount of money every month, but her Morality and Refinement severely drop whenever she serves him. If your relationship is around 85%, you can scold her to stop her serving the old man. She may apologize and drop the deal, or continue serving him. To prevent it, avoid Charisma from becoming her highest stat and keep her Morals more or less high. Overweight It occurs when Olive's weight passes a certain threshold. This threshold is determined by her height, she can afford to be heavier while taller and vice versa. It also changes with age, seemingly becoming stricter about weight as she gets older. While under the effect of this, Olive visibly looks fatter on the main screen. Her Charisma drops by 2 points every month and she can't wear lots of dresses, since they have a weight threshold. Obviously, this is removed by reducing Olive's weight. It can be avoided by paying close attention to her weight and switching diets, or using weight reduction methods when she's close to the threshold. An easy way to drop her weight is to first make her drink an Ancient Milk (one can be found in the Forest, others can be looted from Crows in the Desert), and/or then send her to Ocean Vacations during summer (June, July, August) at the very least once at the end of each month. If the second step is done consistently each summer month, her weight will drop considerably and quite fast. Be careful, however. If you overdo it, Cube will claim that she's getting ''too slender and switch her diet to the Robust/Healthy one. Runaway It occurs at random when Olive's Sensitivity is her highest stat and her Morals are low. She vanishes from the main screen, and you can't do anything besides checking her stats, personal info, inventory and saving/loading for the month. When the month is over, all her reputations are reduced by 10%. Her diet still takes effect for the month even though you don't pay for it. You can try reducing the chances of this by keeping a decent Constitution, Faith, Morals, Temperament, or a high father relationship. The best way to avoid this, though, is simply to keep Sensitivity from being her highest stat. Sensitivity is a little hard to keep in check because there are lots of ways to raise it and quite a few of them are not within your control. Still, keeping an eye on her stats and focusing on getting other stats higher first help with avoiding this situation. A good way to accomplish this is to make her do lots of Farm work, which will raise her Stamina and Strength fast enough. Trivia * Sensitivity being the highest stat has no visual indicator when she hasn't run away, though Charisma does. * Monitored free time doesn't have a proper name, the game calls it "DATATOP". * Delinquency affects how she responds to your questions of how well she's doing, how she reacts to pocket money, and how she responds to getting free time with or without money. It doesn't change her response to your birthday gifts or how she talks while baking a cake for you, though. * Being arrested is the fastest way to lose Sin, though it's best not to risk it, as it drops your reputations too strongly. * Sickness and delinquency have effects on Olive even when they aren't 10% and so don't affect her completely yet. Sickness will still lower Olive's HP for battles and delinquency still has a (rather small) chance of Olive wasting money, especially at free time. * Palace discounts apply to items Olive buys by herself when delinquent. Extra Images Grasij.png|Olive wasting money on a dress. Eusasds.png|Bongor turning Olive away from work. Isdvres.png|Olive arrested and released. Category:Game mechanics Category:Princess Maker 2